Supers vs Phantom
by NinjaDino721
Summary: what happens when Vlad gets fed up with Danny's tricks and decides to send the most powerful super family after the ghost boy? No flames please! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my first Crossover so please no flames, but I do hope you like it. **_

"Oh Cheese logs!" Vlad spat as he assessed the newly acquired damage of his house. Windows were broken and glass was everywhere. Stone columns were nothing but ruble and the room was filled with dust and smoke from the ghost boy's plasma rays. "How many times am I going to have to rebuild this house!"

"The living room received minimal damage my sweet. Come in for tea and cookies!" The holographic Maddie said, strutting a few random poses.

"Only for you my dear." Vlad said, his blue vampire-like face softening. He let a black ring form around his waist and changed himself from Vlad Plasmius to the mayor of Amity park, Vlad Masters.

He walked into the living room where the only damage seemed to be a few Packers' items scattered about the floor. Vlad picked up a golden football figurine and clutched it tightly in his hands. "Oh the nerve of that little twit. I offer him a new mentor, a new life, free stuff… and he turns it down each and every time! And without the brat I can't have my Maddie!"

A fat gray cat meowed loudly at the remark and clawed the legs of the mayor who bent over and scooped up the angry feline. "Of course you'll always be my favorite Maddie!" He reassured the cat.

_And in other news, Metrocity's own super hero family, the Incredibles, have made yet another appearance in the city capturing none other than Bomb Voyage. The heroism of this family of supers is explosively high!_

Vlad was cut off as the news showed the foursome in skin-tight red and black suits. "Supers? Incredibles? Bad puns? Oh my luck just sky rocketed again." Vlad smiled to himself.

_"We want nothing other than to protect our world from the evils who try to control it." The tall man said. 'Mr. Incredible' in bold print directly beneath him._

"There may be a chance for me yet!" Vlad said. "This time." Vlad quickly changed into his alter ego and floated intangibly into his secret underground lab. "This time, the ecto-brat will pay!"

_"Mr. and Mrs. Parr."_ The man on the tablet said. The Parr family sat huddled around the device they had received in a package on their doorstep earlier that day_. "Or should I say the Incredibles."_

Everyone gasped. "How could he know? I don't think he's with the agency." Robert Parr said.

_"Ah don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I am Amity Park's Mayor, Vlad Masters and I am afraid I need a favor done for me." _The man tapped his fingers together before pressing a red button. A video of a flying white haired boy with neon green eyes (Sound familiar) popped up.

_"This is Amity Parks own super villain Inviso-bill. A Ghost."_

"Ghost?" Dash and Violet both burst out laughing. Helen only shot them a look before staring back at the screen.

_"Unfortunately even our best ghost hunters cannot seem to take hold of this treacherous fiend! We need your help. Contact me with the number below and we will immediately get started on living and school arrangements for your family. Our town needs you Incredibles, and now more than ever."_

With that, the screen blacked out and a small card popped out the bottom of the tablet. Violet grabbed it. "It's his number." She stated flatly.

"Wow! Ghosts! Can we do it Dad?" Dash asked, leaping off the couch and racing to his father's side.

"I don't know bud. What do you think Hon?" Mr. Parr asked, turning to his wife.

"They need our help." She answered. "Kids, were going on a road trip!"

"Yeah!" Dash shouted. "We're gonna kick some ghost butt!"

"The Whats!" Danny shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes and Tucker wiggled his pinky in his left ear as if to revive his ability to hear again after their friend's outburst.

"The Incredibles, you know-"

"Yes, I know _who _they are Jazz. I want to know what the heck they're doing here!" Danny was pacing his room so quickly Jazz was sure he would wear his way into the basement if he wasn't careful.

"I just told you Danny. Vlad called them saying that _you_ were the bad guy." Jazz answered.

"Ugh!" He grunted, falling back onto his bed with a huff. "What am I goin to do? I'm having enough troubles with these ghosts after me, now I have to worry about superheroes too!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Tucker said. "Wanna head over to the Nasty Burger?"

Everyone, including Danny who dropped his hands from his face, just glared at the techno-geek.

"What? I'm hungry, and you know I can't work on an empty stomach." He replied.

"Tucker, you don't work, period. Anyway Danny, I'm sure everything will be fine, just… lay low." Sam said.

"Lay low? Lay low! Sam I can't lay low when I'm protecting the school from being blasted to bits by Skulker, or keeping Ember from controlling the minds of teens, or the Box Ghost from annoying me!" Danny shouted.

As much as she wanted to argue with Danny, Sam took a deep breath. "You got me with Boxy there." She said, earning a small smile from her crush.

"Box ghost? Oh! You mean the Crate Creep!" Jazz said, earning groans from everybody

It was near midnight when Helen decided to turn in for the night. Taking one last sip of the hot chocolate and turning off the kitchen light, she walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She peered into Dash's room.

Her son's head drooped off the side of the bed and the blankets lay sprawled on the floor. His mouth hung open and he snored quietly.

Helen chuckled to herself before walking in and pushing the boy back onto the bed and pulling the blankets back onto him. "Violet did it…" He mumbled in his sleep. She smiled and pressed a light kiss on her son's forehead and left the room.

She stopped at Violet's door next. The door was closed and a faint blue light shone underneath the door. Helen shook her head before twisting the knob and entering her daughter's bedroom.

Countless magazines and disregarded pieces of clothing and jewelry littered the floor while posters lined the white walls of Violet's bedroom. Sitting on the dark blue bed sat the girl, hunched over the screen of her laptop, taking no notice of her mother in the entryway.

"Violet?" Helen finally said.

Violet jumped and looked at her mother. "Oh, hey Mom." She said sleepily.

"Violet what are you still doing up? We're leaving early tomorrow you know." **(A/N 1)**

Her daughter yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I know, I was just looking up stuff about that Inviso-bill guy and I guess got caught up in the research. This kid's got powers like I've never seen before. Flight, invisibility, force fields, plasma rays, ice, intangibility, duplication, and something called a Ghostly wail. It's pretty scary Mom."

Violet turned the computer so that her mother could see it.

"In the past he's taken over the old mayor, stolen tons of money, and terrorized the citizens of Amity." She added.

Helen stared blankly at the screen. It had a list of known powers and threats he held against the town. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page. The website was created by the man on the tablet, the mayor, Vlad Masters **(A/N 2)**. There was a video link at the bottom labeled 'Powers'.

She clicked on it and a new screen popped up. Violet scooted to the other side of the bed so she could see the screen as well.

The ghost boy flew by, a strange grey tail whipping behind him. His eyes glowed green and a small smirk lined his thin lips. He threw a green blast at an unknown object off camera. It seemed to be made of pure energy.

The frame changed and the ghost disappeared, obviously invisible.

Another frame change, he flew straight through a wall and into an innocent bystander's body. The boy's eyes glowed green like the ghost's, even under the thick glasses and red barret **(A/N 3)** the ghost showed evil through and through.

The next few frames showed powers such as ice where he froze another ghost and shattered it to pieces, force fields where he created a green shield around himself to fend off military missles and gunshots, another showed the boy… two boys fighting back to back, obviously duplication.

But the last that was shown was the ghost boy, eyes lit with fury, he took a deep breath and let out a shout… no, a wail. The ghostly wail. Windows cracked, sound waves were even visible as he wailed. Even the screen of the camera shattered before the screen went to snow and the video ended.

Helen looked to her daughter, whose eyes were glued to the computer with fear and shock. "What. Was. That." She said, more as a statement than a question.

Helen stood and closed the laptop, carrying it over and placing it on her daughter's desk. "Our next challenge. Get some sleep Vi, if were going to stop that Inviso-bill we need all the strength we can get." Violet just nodded before getting under the covers.

Helen closed the door behind her and went to her own room, still shaky from the newfound power of the ghost.

_**A/N**_

_**midnight okay?**_

_**Just because the Phan-club wouldn't make a website like this I had to make it obvious that it was a setup.**_

_**It was Tucker just so you know**_

_**This is my first crossover.**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**O MY GOLLY GEE THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE! I'm so sorry for the epic delay. I was working on another fanfic and completely forgot about this one until I got a new review and was like (:O**_

"BEWARE!" Shouted the Box Ghost. Danny sighed.

"I'm missing an English exam for _this_?" He said, throwing an ecto blast at the blue skinned ghost.

The Box Ghost yelped in pain and rubbed his back where the shock had hit. "You will regret that tiny halfa. For I, the Box Ghost will destroy you with every item cardboard and square!"

Danny shook his head. The fight had been going on for five minutes and already he had a headache. "I swear, they get worse every time." He muttered to himself. "Yo Boxy! You wouldn't happen to have a box of Asprin would you?" He shouted.

"Uh… I don't know. I'll go check." And with that the Box Ghost fled.

"Wow, he actually went for that one." Danny smiled, not bothering to chase after the ghost. "And now to finish my-" the bell rang just as he approached the school, "English Exam." Danny sighed and flew intangibly into the school. One inside a janitor's closet, he changed from Phantom to Fenton and opened the door to run to his next class.

"Oof!" Danny lay sprawled on the ground. Looking up, he saw what had caused his fall.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asked, helping the black haired girl to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." In fact, he could have sworn the girl wasn't there a moment ago.

Danny picked up a few books and handed them to the girl. "Thanks, I'm Violet." She said, flashing a shy smile.

"I'm Danny." He answered, glad he hadn't run into Dash or Kwan instead. "Again, sorry I ran into you, I was kinda in a hurry to get to my next class. Lancer's really harsh when I'm late. Are you new here?"

Violet Nodded. "I have History with Lancer next, do you think you could show me where it is? I'm still not very familiar with the halls here." She said.

"Sure, but we'd better hurry." Danny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of Lancer's class. The two launched themselves into their desks just in time.

"Thanks." Violet whispered.

"No problem." Danny whispered back. "What do you have next?"

"Lunch."

"Great, you can eat with my friends and I if you want."

"Actually Mr. Fenton." Lancer said, startling both black haired teens. "It's my friends and _me. _Not that you would know, seeing that you just skipped my last class in English to take your twenty-minute-bathroom-break! Might I suggest whispering quieter next time?"

Danny just nodded sheepishly and sank in his seat.

…

At lunch, Danny brought Violet over to his regular table. "This is Tucker and Sam, guys, this is Violet, she's new here." Danny said.

"Hi." Sam said. Violet smiled back.

"I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine." Tucker said.

"Or Total Fail." Sam put in. Tucker shot her a look.

"Or Tooth Fairy."Added Danny.

Violet giggled. "Nice to meet you." She said.

"So, Violet, where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Metrocity." She answered. Sam and Tuck gave each other worried looks while Danny choked on his milk.

"And why did you move here? I mean, Amity Park of all places?" Tucker said.

"Um… visiting relatives?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Oh, well just so you know, this place has a pretty bad pest problem." Danny said.

"Like what, rats, roaches-"

"BEWARE!"

"Ghosts." Tucker finished.

…

"So you think she's one of them?" Tucker asked on the way to Danny's house.

"Tuck, she's from Metrocity with no actual reason for being here, I'm pretty sure she's one of the Incredibles." Sam said.

"But she's soooo pretty! Why do all the girls I have a chance of being with are Ghost Hunters?!" He shouted.

"Who said you had a chance?" Sam shot back.

"Guys! You're missing the point here. If Violet's one of the Supers after me, I'm in a whole lot of trouble! What if she finds out?" Danny said as he opened to door to the Fenton's house.

"Hello Danny!" Danny turned from his friends to his mother.

"Hi Mo-om wow who are they!?" Danny looked past his mother to see four figures sitting on the living room couch next to his father.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, I would like you to meet the Incredibles, the super heroes from Metrocity here to get rid of that Phantom menace."

"Uh… hi. We'll be up in my room!" Danny said quickly.

The two younger supers shared a look before looking back at Danny who was skipping a stair at a time to get up to his room.

Sam and Tucker just sighed. "If only he moved that fast in a real fight." Sam muttered. Tucker nodded in agreement before the two followed their friend upstairs.

When they arrived in his room, Danny was pacing again, taking no notice to his friends in the doorway. "Did you see her? That was her. That was Violet!"

"I don't know, looked kinda blonde and bulky to be Violet." Tucker said.

Sam did a face-palm. "He means the teenage girl Tucker!"

"Oh, well it's hard to see anything behind his dad." He retorted, only to receive yet another face-palm from Sam. "But you're right Danny, the girl did look a lot like Violet."

"Of course it did! That's because it _is_Violet!" Danny snapped.

"Sheesh, I knew Vlad hates you, but wouldn't he rather have you join him than killed by misunderstanding supers?"

"Misunderstanding supers… Tuck that's it!"

"It is? Yay! What's it?"

"They're misunderstanding supers, so all I have to do is make them understand that I'm a good guy!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Sam asked quizzically.

"You'll see." Danny said before changing into his alter ego and shooting out of the window.

"What do you think he'll do?" Tucker asked half-heartedly.

"Most likely something dangerous and stupid."

"And backfiring."

"Ah yes and that… especially that."

"Should we follow him?"

"Well, we _should_."

"Or we could go to Nasty Burger, pig out, and put everything on his tab."

"Read my mind."

…

"If they don't understand already, there's nothing wrong with a little push." Danny said to himself as he floated through the Ghost Zone, Fenton Thermos in hand.

He looked skeptically at a few ghosts passing by before turning back to his thermos. "Someone destructive but not unbeatable."

"I, Technus, controller of anything mechanical and technical, will be ruler of the world once this computer I stole is under my control!" The voice rang from the right and Danny grinned smugly.

"Just the ghost I was looking for. Hey Techy!" He shouted at the green ghost.

Technus looked up. "What do you want child?"

"You." Danny said as-a-matter-of-factly. Technus' eyes widened and he dropped the laptop he had been trying to hack into, but before he could make a break for it, Danny sucked him into the thermos.

"Hey." He said, catching the laptop as it floated through the ghost zone. He turned it over in his hands to see the giant stickered initials TF on the top. "This is Tucker's."

…

"My baby!" Tucker hugged his newly returned laptop.

"What exactly were you doing in the Ghost Zone again?" Sam asked skeptically.

"To get this." Danny said, holding up and shaking the Fenton thermos.

"I, Technus, master of all technology, cannot be contained!" The ghost shouted from inside the thermos.

"Um, okay… why?"

"If I release Technus in Amity Park and fight him, the Incredibles might relize that I'm trying to help them." Danny explained.

"I don't get it, why don't you just tell them, or at least wait for a villain to come to you, they're everywhere anyway." Jazz intercepted.

"Not everything can just be solved with phycologic practice Jazz. That and for some reason the only ghost appearing anymore is Boxy… and he won't exactly help me persuade them much."

"Whatever, just be careful Little Brother." She said, standing and ruffling Danny's hair before leaving the room.

Danny brushed down his hair furiously. "I hate it when she does that. How do I look?" He said, turning to Tucker and Sam.

"I missed you, yes I did, yes I did." Tucker cooed to his laptop, making both Danny and Sam facepalm.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you writers-block-Bgone for making me realize that I've been so focused on my other story that I forgot to update this one, anyway, I WILL UPDATE QUICKER THIS TIME! Enjoy!**_

Violet took a deep breath and looked over at her brother whose eyes were wide with excitement behind his mask. The entire family of Incredibles (with the exception of Jack-Jack) were patrolling the streets, setting up Fenton ghost traps and trackers everywhere.

"That ghost is so dead when he gets a load of The Dash." He said in his 'all and powerful' voice.

Violet rolled her eyes. "He's already dead Dash, that's what makes him a ghost." She explained, making Dash's face drop in confusion as his mask creased where the eyebrows were.

"You're nervous aren't you?" He retorted.

"What? I am not." Violet tried to grasp the random question.

"Are too, you're afraid your power won't work on him aren't you, did you tell Mom about how you can see invisible people? What if he can see you? Then you wouldn't really be a match for him would you because-"

"Dash!" Violet cut her younger brother off. "Maybe you should go set some equipment up by town hall, I'm going to set up in the park.

"Okay Vi." Dash said sheepishly. He hadn't meant to make Violet angry, he just wanted to know why she had been acting so strange lately.

Violet made her way to the park, tools rattling the entire way. Her brother was right, she stood no chance against Inviso-bill. He had the same powers as her along with his own ghostly abilities. She could very possibly put the entire operation in jeopardy because of this.

She was now in Amity Park, Amity Park and began carelessly stomping ghost trackers into the soft ground and tossing alarms and traps every-which-way until she had run out and the only thing she held was an extra ecto-blaster.

She collapsed on a hard wooden bench and let out a sigh. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself when one of the alarm bells began ringing.

Violet jumped from the bench. "Not now!" She said, looking everywhere for the source of the noise.

"Gah!" A voice let out in surprise. Violet slowly began to inch her way around a tree, searching for the ghost.

Violet caught herself and gasped. Directly ahead of her, the ghost boy was hanging upside down from a tree branch trapped in some type of high-tech net that she hadn't set up as his head repeatedly hit the ghost alarm.

Violet stumbled back and struggled to get the ecto-gun out of her belt with shaky hands.

"Thought you could just steal my things did you ghost child?" A high male voice called, making Violet freeze.

"What?!" Inviso-Bill shouted.

"I said-"

"What?!" The alarm was still blasting away in his ear.

"Oh for the love of all that electrocutes!" A strange green ghost with a mullet shouted before blasting a beam from his hand at the alarm.

The blaring instantly stopped and the ghost boy blinked in confusion. "I still hear ringing in my head!" He shouted before shrinking back at the sound of his own voice.

"Listen here Halfa! I don't think you've quite grasped the concept of the purpose of the ghost zone. IT'S MY SANCTUARY!" He shouted.

"I was just borrowing your mild evilness." Inviso-Bill said innocently.

"Mi-Mild evilness!" The ghost was literally fuming. "I, Technus, master of all that beeps, am totally evil!"

"I don't know, I mean you didn't even really defeat me if you know what I mean." The white-haired boy mocked.

"No."

"What I mean is that you just trapped me as soon as I let you out of the thermos, you didn't even fight me, that's not evil, that's perfectly civilized if you ask me." Violet had to hand it to the kid, he had a way with persuasion.

"Well I didn't ask you! I'll show you evil!" The green man shouted, pulling out a button from his coat pocket and pressing it. The net opened up and the ghost boy tumbled out, barely catching himself before hitting the ground.

"Too easy." He snickered, pulling out what looked like a soup thermos.

The other ghost's eyes opened with horror. "Nooooooooooo!" He shouted as the ghost boy pulled off the lid and a beam of light emanated out, sucking the ghost inside.

Inviso-Bill capped the thermos and somehow pocketed it behind his back. "Well that didn't work." He said to himself.

Violet had seen enough, even without powers, the boy was still able to defeat his enemies. She began to back away when she tripped over one of the ghost traps and tangled herself inside a glowing green net.

The ghost boy must have heard because his head snapped up at the noise. "Who's there?" He asked. He almost sounded afraid. When he got no answer, he decided to investigate.

He floated between trees when he saw her. He gasped and backed up a bit. "A-are you okay?" He asked. His eyes wide and his breathing quick… wait, breathing?

Yes, now that she inspected it further, the boy was in fact breathing. He tilted his head, waiting for her to answer. "I'm fine." Violet said, sounding much more confident than she felt.

The ghost took this as an invitation to come closer. Violet tried to scoot back but only caught herself in the green wire.

"You know, if you make a force field around yourself and expand it, the net will break." He said.

Violet just stared at him. "How did you know about that?" She asked.

"The force field thing?" Violet nodded. "I did a little research on the people hunting me. Try it."

Violet stared at him before creating a purple ball about the size of her fist and expanding it. The ghost watched as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

SNAP!

Violet opened her eyes to see that the net was gone and she was now standing face-to-face with a smiling ghost boy.

_**Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm aliiiiiiiive muahahahaha!**_

**This chapter took me FOREVER to write so enjoy! **

"Told ya." The ghost smiles as-a-matter-of-factly.

Violet jumped back in surprise, stumbling over her own feet and falling back to the ground with a thump. Phantom's expression changed from smug to worried as he tilted his head again, making him look somewhat like a confused dog.

Had the ghost boy actually helped her escape the net? Maybe he wasn't actually as bad as she- NO! Violet tried to shake the thought away, the ghost boy was evil, bad, he terrorized an entire town! But why would he be nice to her? To trick her? That had to be it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, floating closer and reaching out a hand while Violet shakily reached for her ecto-pistol attached to the back of her belt. It finally unclasped and she whipped it out, pointing directly in the pale boy's face.

"Don't get any closer!" She said, standing up on shaky knees. Phantom's eyes widened and practically fell back if that was possible for a ghost. He tried scrambling back in a crab walk, his eyes never leaving the pistol. Violet looked at him, he seemed to be about her age (at least he used to be). His silvery-white hair was shaggy and fell in his face, hiding everything above his glowing green eyes which were wide, almost terrified.

"Why are you afraid?" She found herself asking.

"Scared? I'm not-" Violet shoved the pistol even closer to the ghost's pale face making him stare cross eyed. "It's got a tracking device!" He shouted, backing up again, only to come back-to-back with a tree.

"How would you know that? This is brand new technology we recently got from the Fentons. Were you spying?" Violet smiled at her newfound assertiveness.

"What! No I would never spy on the Fentons or you." Violet looked at him skeptically and pressed a red button on the side of the pistol as it make a charging sound. "More than once! Okay? I just wanted to know what I was up against." He put his hands up in defense, unlocking his gaze from the pistol only for a moment looking into her eyes.

"Up against? How long have you known we were coming?" She asked confused. Masters had said their arrival was to be top secret, how could he know they were coming?

"Uhhh…" He drawled, what day is it?" Okay, now he was just stalling. "Ever since Vlad mentioned it I guess."

Violet was shocked. "Vlad Masters?" She asked. Phantom slowly nodded. "The _mayor _Vlad Masters?"

The ghost boy rolled his eyes. "No, the waffle Vlad Masters!" Violet furrowed her eyebrows, pressing the next button on the pistol, the charging pistol let out a green glow from the end almost as bright as the boy's eyes. "Yes Yes the mayor!" He said, still trying to scramble back even though the tree was preventing him to.

"Can't you go intangible?" She asked.

Realization seemed to dawn on the boy's face as well as Violet's as she gave away the ghost's escape. "Oh yeah, thanksbye!" He shouted quickly before turning a strange blue color. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He let out a wild cry before reverting to his natural…ish color. He opened his eyes drowsily and painfully.

"What was that?" Violet asked cautiously. Still gripping the glowing pistol.

"Painful exhaustion tells me either you shot me or Technus did more damage than I thought." The ghost answered, gasping for breath.

"How come you breathe?"

"What?" He was caught off guard by the question.

"You're dead, so you don't need to breathe, right?" Violet asked. Phantom seemed to consider this for a bit before nodding slightly. He winced in pain at the motion. "So why do you?"

Phantom shrugged. "I'm kinda quirky that way?"

"So you're completely incapacitated." The ghost's eyes narrowed before nodding again. "Then you wouldn't mind coming with me." She said. Smiling at her day's sudden turn around.

"Uhh, No!" He said, slowly pushing himself up to his feet. His legs went wobbly. He grasped the tree to hold himself up.

"Ahh. The ghost boy served to me on a plate." Came an unfamiliar voice… to Violet at least.

Fear locked in the ghost's bright eyes. "Skulker." He said, barely audible.

Violet turned around only to find herself face to face with a giant robot, smiling down at her. "I must say, I doubted your abilities, but you've proved to be more of a help than I thought."

"Leave her alone Skulker, It's me you want." Phantom said, his voice still sounded weak but he managed to hold his ground.

"Oh don't flatter yourself halfa, the only thing I want from you is your pelt at the foot of my bed." The robot laughed.

"Umm, ew?" Violet grimaced.

"Ugh, I know right?" Phantom agreed.

"Quiet! I will not be taunted by my prey!" The ghost shouted, pulling out a massive glowing green gun and shoving it in Phantom's face.

"You know, I would think this thing was pretty cool if my life wasn't in danger." Phantom remarked.

Skulker pulled the trigger and both Violet and Phantom winced. It was silent for a moment, when nothing happened, she opened her eyes only ti see Phantom staring skeptically at the gun. "Okaaaaay… I don't think it works bone head." He said, breaking the silence.

"Want to bet?" The metallic ghost said smiling.

Phantom's face dropped as a hardly audible crackling sounded from his chest, an eminating blue light sparked to life, sending the teen to his knees in pain. There was nothing Violet could do about it…

Violet nearly face-palmed. She had an already charged ecto-pistol in her grasp. She pulled it up aiming at the ghost robot and pressed the last of the red buttons. The pistol whirred to life and sparked green, forming a ball of ecto-energy and spitting it out at the moment she thought the thing would explode.

The burst of energy sent Violet sprawling backwards and rolling into a nearby tree. She reached up to feel her throbbing nose only to find that something was missing. "My mask." She whispered.

"You will pay! You will all pay!" Violet couldn't help but turn to the high pitched voice and almost doubled over laughing." A small green blob pulled itself out of its dismantled armor. A bright light emanated from the almost forgotten ghost boy's body, enveloping him in blue. "Skulker's out! Peace!" The blob cried grabbing the large gun and running/stumbling through the bushes.

Violet stood and approached the blue light, shielding her eyes until the brightness had died down. Violet gasped. "Danny?"

"Violet!" The black haired teen leapt to his feet, wincing and stumbling back as his knees began to buckle.

"Oh my gosh, Danny?"

"Violet I- I'm-Gah!" He doubled over.

"Danny, don't move, I can…"

"No!" He practically shouted. "I- I'm fine, just… I'm sorry Vi… I have to go."

"No wait!" Violet tried to run to him but he only stumbled back before turning around and running.

_**YAAAAAAY! I'm considering whether I should have Violet tell Dash about Danny or not. Leave it in your reviews please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, so this chapter is mainly Danny/ Jazz Brother/ Sister bonding time because I think they are the absolute cutest sibling pair ever!**_

"Danny wait!" Violet called. She tried to stand up only for her legs to fail her, forcing her back to the ground where she sat, staring at the ground blankly.

What had just happened? Was Danny really afraid of her now that she knew his secret? How long had he known her identity? Because he sure didn't seem all to surprised about that.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She whispered to herself, shaking her head and pushing her dark hair back with her gloved hands.

…

"JAZZ!" The red-head sat up in her bed, her large book falling off the side causing her to lose her place.

"Darn it Danny! You made me lose my place!" She shouted throught the closed door. Sometimes, superhero or not, he could really be a pest.

"Jazz Jazz Jazz Jazz Jazz!" Her younger brother shouted over and over as he burst through the door and turned to her with a panicked expression. He was breathing deeply and his raven hair was even more messy than usual as sweat slapped it across his face and plastered it to the back of his neck.

"Danny, did you… run home?" Jazz asked, giving her brother a quizzical look saying 'explain, now.'

"Yes." He heaved in response before flopping back on his sister's bed.

Jazz winced. "Ew, Danny! You're going to get sweat all over my bed!" She complained.

"Violet- Violet saw me!" He gasped as if getting air was hard enough of a challenge for him at the moment.

"Woah wait, what do you mean Violet _saw _you?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow and unknowingly looking her little brother over for any injuries. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid!" She pleaded, raising a hand to her forehead to rub her temples while the other rested on her hip.

The black haired teen smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Oops?" He offered.

"Danny!" Jazz cried. "What happened?"

"I was trying to make them see that I am the good guy by releasing Technus into the city and fighting him a bit." He said.

"And?" Jazz pressed, rolling her hands in a circular motion, telling him to keep talking.

"And… and he kinda trapped me in a net. But I got him back in the thermos!" He explained quickly before his sister could snap at him.

"Wait. I still don't see how Violet saw you. And what do you mean she saw you anyhow?" Her head was beginning to hurt with all the confusion swirling in her head.

"I don't know, I guess Violet had been watching or something because she somehow fell back and sprung one of her own traps when she thought I was going to hurt her. And then Skulker attacked and-"

"Skulker?" Jazz interrupted.

Danny's face dropped into an annoyed face. "Ghost-X." He answered dryly.

"Ohh! Okay, anyway."

Danny rolled his eyes before continuing with the story. "Anyway, _Skulker _attacked me and Violet just as we-"

"Violet and _me_."

"Jazz!" Danny threw up his arms in defeat as his sister interrupted him once again.

"Sorry." Jazz said sheepishly before looking back at her brother, giving him an innocent smile as if to let him know it wouldn't happen again;

Danny sighed, giving his sister one last glance before continuing. "Skulker attacked Violet and _me._" He paused to look up at Jazz who smiled and gave him an encouraging tumbs-up. "And I think she was actually beginning to accept that I wasn't going to hurt her also… although she did threaten to shoot me." The last part seemed to be directed more towards himself than Jazz, so she let it go for the time being. "So He zaps me with this… thing, and it shorts out all of my powers, INCLUDING my ability to stay in my ghost form!" Danny stood up at the last part and flung his arms out in exaggeration.

"So, when you said she saw you, you mean she actually saw _you_! Like, Danny Fenton you?" She was beginning to panic. Danny nodded slowly. "Danny! Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to let you out while the Incredibles are here? Did she hurt you? Danny! Are you okay?"

Jazz was grabbing her brother's arms and tugging at his shirt, checking over for any sign that he was hurt in any way. "Jazz, I'm fine. Just… panicky, that's all." He said, holding his hands up and backing away from his sister's grasp.

"What are you going to do Danny?"

Danny winced at the question as if he had been avoiding the very question. "I don't know." His shoulders slumped as he said this. "I should tell Sam and Tuck I guess."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "Yes you should do that, but what about school? And the other Incredibles?"

Sighing, Danny plastered a determined look on his usual giddy and carefree face. "I don't think Violet's told anyone yet, I think she was trying to help me when she saw who I really was, I was just too panicked to stay. As for school, I guess my best bet is to go. If I don't I wouldn't have the chance to talk to her in a public area, if you know what I mean." Jazz nodded. He was afraid if he was alone with her she could attack easily without letting out her own identity.

"You sure you'll be okay little brother?" She asked.

Danny nodded slowly. "I think I'm going to go call Sam and Tucker now, let them know what happened.

"Alright." Jazz answered, enveloping her brother in a tight embrace and planting a light kiss on his head. "Oh, and Danny?"

Danny turned.

"Take a shower, you smell!"

Danny cracked a smile at this before leaving the room. "Good night Jazz!" He called.

"Good night little brother." Jazz said to herself. "Be careful."

_** Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SO LATE!**_

_**I know, I'm so sorry!**_

Violet opened the door to the mayor's mansion. He had insisted that the Incredibles stayed at the finest place in Amity Park while they were on their mission, and the 'finest place' just happened to be the large mansion decorated with Packers jerseys and helmets.

The doors slammed behind her and she practically stomped off to her room at the end of the long green and yellow hallway. "Ah, Miss Violet, home early I see. Did you find anything on the ghost boy?" Mayor Masters said, clasping his hands together excitedly and stepping out in front of the girl.

Violet stopped herself from ramming straight into the man. Her mask was clutched tightly in her left hand, she hadn't put it back on since the park incident, sure it was risky, but if the town really couldn't figure out about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom, someone who hid only behind his mass of white hair and green eyes for identification, she was probably safe.

She shook her head violently until she thought it might just pop off. "No, I was attacked by a different ghost." She barely stammered, wanting only to duck behind the grey man in front of her and into her respective bedroom to figure today's predicament out for herself.

Vlad gasped and lifted a hand to his mouth in shock. Violet could have sword she saw him smile. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked, placing a large hand on her shoulder, making the girl shiver.

Violet nodded. "Where is everyone else?" She asked, although she knew they were still out looking for Phantom. They wouldn't find him.

Vlad shook his head. "They're still out setting traps and trying to catch that pesky ghost boy. But you've obviously had a long day. Why don't you go lie down, would you like anything to eat or drink?" He asked, an almost uncomfortably kind tone in his voice.

"No thank you." The teen replied, seeing her opportunity to veer around the Mayor of the crazy town and into the room on the other side of the hallway. She quickly shut the door, barely catching Vlad's smile fall into an aggravated scowl as he marched back down into his study, mumbling something about an ecto-brat, most likely meaning Danny.

Violet turned around and huffed out a long overdue sigh before heaving herself onto the bed, landing flat on her stomach and looking out over the other side of the mattress. She just couldn't believe the day she was having. Danny was the ghost boy. The evil phantom that attacked the city, the one they were called here for to destroy.

But he didn't hurt her in either form. Was it a misunderstanding? Violet's eyes widened in shock as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The Incredibles had been at Danny's house earlier that week to get ghost equipment. No parents would give out weapons to use against their own son right? Did Danny's parents even know he was like this?

The thought boggled her mind, poking at her sanity, which somehow remained intact. How was this possible? How was any of this possible? Everything hurt suddenly. Nothing ached like what Danny must be feeling after being shocked back into his human form, but her head throbbed from the pressing problems that built up behind her skull, and it spread like wildfire to the rest of her.

What was going on?

"Violet?"

She sat up quickly and turned to look at the open door. Dash stood there with a fading smile already on his face. "Vi, what's wrong?" He asked, his usual smirk disappearing completely as he made his way over to his troubled older sister.

"Nothing." She said a bit too quickly. "How was your night? Catch the ghost boy?" She knew he didn't.

Dash shook his head. "No, I didn't see any ghosts." He said, sticking his bottom lip out in a sort of pout. "I thought this town was supposed to be haunted! Where the heck are all the stupid ghosts?" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

Violet couldn't help but smile at her brother as he ranted on about not seeing anything 'cool' that night while she had seen three ghosts that very night, one of them happening to be Phantom, a half-human half-ghost boy who they had come to the town to destroy in the first place. Violet's head thundered all over again.

"Oh!" Dash practically shouted, breaking Violet out of her trance. "Mr. Masters said you fought a ghost today! Was it cool? Did he shoot you? Or did you just run?" He began to put his own story together, each time becoming a more embarrassing scenario of his older sister turning invisible and running for her life… which is pretty much what she had tried to do, she just fell into her own trap first.

"I saw a minor ghost." Violet tried to explain, thinking of the creepy green skinned mullet man instead of the robot or worse… Danny. "A technology ghost, not hard to fight off, he did get a good blast at me though." She said, trying to subdue her brother's rants.

Dash's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Wow you actually fought a ghost? What did his blast beam look like I bet it was all like pew pew pew!" He lunged into a fighting stance and pretended to shoot ecto beams from his hands like the ghosts in the video he had seen before do.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Dash, I'm a little tired right now. Can you get out please?" She asked, trying to shoo the small mass of energy out of the room. Dash yanked his arm from her grasp and darted around her at the speed of light back to the bed.

"Nope." He smiled.

Violet's eyebrows dropped into a frightening glare that made her brother wince. "Dash. Out. Now!" She said slowly through gritted teeth. She didn't mean to get angry, but her head was swirling with so much confusion already and he wasn't helping her sort it out at all.

"You always suck the fun out of everything." He mumbled, jumping off of her bed and sticking his tongue out at his sister as he walked by. Violet slammed the door behind him.

Dash furrowed his brow. "That's strange." He mused. "Something's definitely wrong… she always sticks her tongue out back at me."

_**Not quite Dash… not quite.**_

_**Anyway, I will try to update sooner this time, don't worry!**_

_**Please review. It pushes me to update even sooner!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YAAAAAY! Next chapter, I love getting reviews and ideas from you guys, but I would like to ask you to be kind and respectful in them please. A while ago I received a harsh message that read 'Danny has snow-white hair you moron!' When I called it silver. It is my story and I could make Danny's hair purple if I wanted to… actually I couldn't because that would just be weird. But please, if you review, let them be respectful, if you don't like the story then don't read it, there's no reason to be rude about a minor detail.**_

_**Thank you to those who leave kind reviews, for bearing with my sudden outburst.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!**_

Dash had wandered around the mansion after being pushed out of the room by Violet. He somehow ended up in the large kitchen before realizing that he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner and that was an entire two hours ago!

The small boy clutched his stomach and dramatically stumbled over to the fridge knowing that no one could see him. Upon pulling the large stainless steel door open, a cold gust of air filtered through the room.

Dash stared blankly up at the contents of the fridge. It was enormous, but that was one of the perks of being rich… you get giant fridges. He must've stared at the contents for at least five minutes straight before settling on ice cream.

He leapt up and the Oreo tub tumbled down into his outstretched arms. He caught the tub and opened it to peer inside, it hadn't even been scooped out of yet. The eleven year-old _**(A/N)**_ shrugged to himself and, grabbing a spoon as he walked by, made his way to his room.

His room was set up next door to his older sister's and looked basically the same besides the decorations. While Violet's room was obviously decorated to be used as a girl's bedroom with pink floral designs enough to make his stomach do flips, Dash's room was decorated in red and yellow much like his Incredibles uniform.

The tub was already about a quarter of the way gone by the time he walked past his sister's room to get to his own when he heard someone talking. Dash stabbed the spoon into the ice cream so that it wouldn't fall out and pressed an ear against his sister's door. Was she talking to herself?

…

Violet lay on her back, staring sickly at the bright pink flower chandelier hanging above her. She never had anything against pink, it was a good color, but Vlad had decorated this room and he obviously hadn't ever had any experience in knowing what teenage girls actually wanted decorating their walls.

She sighed and closed her eyes, silently vowing never to wear her pink headband ever again. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself, knowing that no one could hear her at the moment.

"Maybe I should talk to him… but what if he doesn't want to talk, or attacks me instead!" Violet shook her head, trying to throw out the thought. "No, Danny's not like that. What about us? What are we supposed to do? It's not like I can just up and tell them that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same people." She whispered to herself.

"What!?"

Violet shot up in her bed and stared at the door blankly. She stood and opened it cautiously only to see her younger brother staring at her in shock, a melting tub of Oreo ice cream turned over on its side next to him.

"Dash." She started, holding her hands out defensively.

"What do you mean Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" He practically shouted.

"Shh, Dash!" Violet shushed him, grabbing her brother by the wrist and pulling him into her room, shutting the door tightly behind them. She turned nervously to her brother whose arms were now crossed angrily across his chest and his lips pushed out into a disappointed scowl.

"Violet, what's going on? You're acting really weird lately." Dash said.

Violet ran her fingers through her hair and began pacing the floor. He had already heard everything, telling him would at least get him off of her back but it might put Danny in danger. But if she didn't tell him he would only become more curious and look into it himself causing him to get hurt.

Finally making a decision, Violet turned on her heel to face her brother. "The ghost boy is actually a half-human half-ghost superhero." She sputtered. "His human part goes to my school and I kind of found him in Phantom form tonight where he changed in front of me." Dash made a face. "NOT LIKE THAT!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her brother while her cheeks turned red under her dark hair.

Dash stifled a laugh before cocking an eyebrow up in confusion. "Wait… how is the ghost human?" He asked

Violet sighed, she was hoping that her quick explanation would subdue the questions for the time being but it was to no avail. "Phantom isn't exactly dead… at least I don't think so, he left before I could ask him about it."

"So… the ghost is alive?" Dash asked skeptically.

Violet nodded. "Yes."

Dash stared at her blankly. "So you're saying that a dead ghost is alive?" He asked. _**(A/N)**_

Violet took a moment to let the question sink in before nodding cautiously. "I guess so. Like I said, he ran off after he reverted back to his Fenton form, I didn't get a chance to ask him."

"Fenton form? Isn't Fenton the same name as those people who gave us those ghost weapons to _destroy _Phantom? Why would they give us weapons to kill someone in their family?" He asked.

Violet shrugged. "That's the thing, I don't think his parents know, but his friends definitely do and maybe his sister, but his parents are ghost hunters, meaning that Danny must've gotten his ability to change forms on his own rather than a human parent and ghost parent. I was wondering the same thing earlier and can't think of any reason he could possibly be this way."

"Wait, so he's a good guy then?" Dash asked, moving onto the next question poking at the back of his mind. Violet nodded. "But the entire reason we're here is because he's an evil demon thing right?"

"I think it was a set up Dash." His sister answered flatly, crossing her stringy arms across her chest and eyeing the décor of the brightly colored room.

Dash cocked his head to the right and scowled in confusion. "You mean…" He trailed off.

"I think the mayor of Crazytown tricked us into coming here to destroy Danny." She said flatly, the idea barely emerging from the depths of her mind.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "But I'm going to find out."

_**A/N**_

_**I'm not sure if I gave Dash an age or not yet but I think he is about eleven or twelve. If I gave him the wrong age opposed to one that I gave him in a previous chapter just leave it in a review and I will make sure to use that one I the future.**_

_**These lines were given to me in a review from **__**tazdeval**__**, thank you for giving me this idea, I really liked it!**_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**I'm so sorry this is so late but my house was invaded by these creatures called Writeris Blockius, they feed on good ideas until the writer has absolutely nothing to write about and has no idea what they're doing. Luckily I was able to escape them long enough to write this chapter which literally took me three tried to get right since they kept trying to break through the windows.**_

_**Anyway, now that that's over with, please enjoy this long chapter as an apology for my taking too long to write.**_

"Coast is clear Danny! GO GO GO!" Jazz said, leaping out of the Fenton RV and checking to make sure that Violet was nowhere to be found.

Danny tumbled out after her, running into the building as fast as his legs would go. Going to school today was not his idea, in fact, both him and Jazz had initially decided on keeping him home 'sick' for the day until Jazz could 'investigate' with the other 'Ghost Getters' the Incredibles mission.

Unfortunately, staying home 'sick' also meant staying home with his parents and undergoing multiple health checks as they tried to come up with a cure for whatever non-existent disease he may have and somehow going to school and facing Violet seemed more appealing than ecto-soup.

Danny turned a corner, pulling the dark blue hoodie he had grabbed before leaving over his dark hair, practically running into Sam on the way around, sending both of them to the ground. "Ow! Danny!" Sam shouted, rubbing her head painfully and glaring at him as Danny sat himself up confusedly.

His eyes grew wide as Danny practically leapt at the girl, slapping a hand over her purple lips so that she could no longer talk. Sam grumbled in protest, trying to escape but Danny's hands held tightly over her mouth. "Shh, Sam she might hear us." He whispered harshly, his eyes darting from side to side worriedly. Sam stopped struggling, taking a moment to raise an eyebrow and turn to Tucker who was clutching his side trying to stifle a laugh.

"Who might hear you?" He asked, absentmindedly grabbing for his PDA and twiddling his thumbs on the buttons. A nervous habit that the computer savvy boy had adopted years before.

"Violet. EW! Sam did you just lick me?" Danny shouted in protest, pulling his arm back and looking disgustedly at his hand while Sam merely wiped her mouth and stood back up, reaching a hand down to pull Danny up after her.

He took her hand and stood up next to her, his eyes never meeting either of his friends as they scoured the hallways for any certain black-haired girl. "Why would Violet be after you?" Sam asked tentatively, already not liking what this conversation was turning into. Danny kept avoiding her eyes, grabbing the drawstrings of his jacket and pulling on them hard so that his face could no longer be seen behind the dark blue cloth.

"Danny!" She practically shouted, reaching through the small opening and revealing Danny's light blue eyes. "She didn't find out already did she?"

"Danny's not here right now." Was the ghost boy's only response as his hands jerked on the strings again, shoving Sam's hands out and closing the opening of the hood again. Sam crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

"Danny, did she really find out already?" She prodded, receiving a minimal nod as a response. "Oh boy."

"That's definitely not a good thing is it?" Tucker managed between his thumbs quickening their pace upon his many technical devices which had mysteriously appeared in his hands. "Especially since you have like three classes with her." He finished.

Danny's hands unclenched from the strings and tore off the hood, revealing his wide blue eyes. "Oh no I completely forgot about that!"

"Wait, how did she find out in the first place?" Sam asked. Danny pursed his lips, looking as if he wanted to hide back under the blue shield of cloth again.

"The plan with Technus totally backfired didn't it?" Tucker said blankly.

"No!" Danny started before pausing and shoving his pale hands into his pockets. "Ugh, yes."

"Figures." Both Tucker and Sam said simultaneously.

"Hey!" Danny retorted. "It was a good plan, just the wrong villain… that and Skulker appeared and zapped me."

"Yeah." Tucker laughed. "That'll do it." Danny shot him an incredulous look and considered briefly turning the floor below him intangible when the bell rang.

"Oh no, maybe I can just skip first period today." He suggested, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach returning.

"And miss Lancer's class?" Sam put in, earning another groan from her best friend. Danny was in enough trouble with the overweight teacher as it was and the last thing he needed was another detention. "You're at school Danny, for once, that might prove to be a good thing seeing as though it's a populated area. No one can attack you in the public, they'll think she's attacking an innocent bystander. We'll see you at lunch."

With that, the raven haired teen spun on her heel and stomped off down the hall to her first period class. Tucker turned to Danny. "Good luck dude, you're gonna need it." He said, patting Danny's shoulder in an awkward bromance gesture before leaving his friend alone in the hallways.

Danny took a deep breath, the day had barely even begun and it had already proven to be impossible to get through. How was he supposed to face Violet? He had first period with her! But really what choice did he have at the moment? Taking one last gulp of air, Danny pulled up his hood once again and slowly but surely made his way to English.

…

Violet had gotten to English early, hoping to catch Danny before class started. Unfortunately, she didn't see him at first. Of course he wouldn't show up. Violet plopped down in her chair grudgingly, staring at the empty seat next to her as if expecting the ghost boy to suddenly appear there and talk to her as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

Why would Danny come the day after the big revelation? The boy looked utterly terrified when he was reverted back to his human form, why would he even show up to class today? Violet wouldn't even have blamed him if Danny switched classes so that he didn't have to face her again.

Violet had almost given up on her entire plan of confronting Danny when the door creaked open. Violet looked up from her desk in high hopes, her eyes widening in surprise when she actually saw Danny push his way into the room and make his way over to the empty desk next to her.

Violet, despite the crushing sense of urgency buzzing inside her, trying to push its way out and begin questioning the boy, kept her gaze on anything other than Danny. She didn't want to scare him away already, she had already gotten farther than she thought she would get.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Danny shaking nervously, a dark blue hoodie pulled over his head, hiding his dark hair and bright blue eyes. Great, he already didn't trust her. Violet took a deep breath and turned to Danny, opening her mouth to say something when the final bell rang.

Her mouth involuntarily snapped shut and she turned back to the front of the classroom where Mr. Lancer had already begun speaking. She had been so close!

As the class wore on, Violet became more antsy as Danny visibly became calmer, he had even taken the hood off of his head halfway through the class, although he still refused to meet her gaze. Finally, she had had enough of waiting, she knew that as soon as class was over, Danny would bolt and she doubted she would be able to catch him after that.

She tore a piece of paper from her notebook, scribbling down a quick note and crumpling it up in her hands just as Mr. Lancer turned back towards the class to say something about The Great Gatsby. Danny eyes her cautiously out of the corner of his eyes as if she were about to use the ball of crumpled paper as a weapon against him.

As soon as Lancer turned his back to the class to write something incomprehensive on the chalkboard, Violet practically launched the paper wad at Danny. The boy flinched for an instant before realizing what it was that had been thrown so carelessly at him.

Pulling the paper ball down under the desk, Danny unfolded it slowly, cringing as it crinkled loudly in his trembling hands, hoping that Mr. Lancer couldn't hear him over his own monologue over the book they were supposed to have read.

Danny looked down at the unfolded paper and bit his lip nervously.

_Can we please talk about this? I'll meet you behind the school at lunch._

_ ~Vi_

He looked up at Violet, giving a curt nod of comprehension before balling the paper back up and staring blankly once again at the front of the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**IT'S UP!**_

"Oh boy." Danny sighed inwardly, shoving one of his free hands mindlessly through his messy hair and trapping his backpack strap in a vice grip tight enough to turn his knuckles white. His hand dropped out of his tousles black hair and slid painstakingly slow down his face as if to tear away all of his problems and send a disintegrating ecto-blast at them.

His second and third classes had gone by in a blur, so quickly despite his wishing that they would slow down. It was ironic now that he thought about it, the one time he wants time in class to pass as slow as a snail's pace is the one time that the clock's hour hand spins at a pace enough to put Clockwork's time warping to shame.

It was now lunch break and Danny was hardly aware of what was even happening at this point in time. His head was throbbing with confusion as well as hope as his feet unconsciously carried him to where Violet said she would meet his during lunch hour. He had already sent Sam and Tucker off, telling them he needed a break to go scouring for ghosts to take his confusion out of, which he would have obliged to if not for the fact that he actually wanted to talk to Violet and none of the ghosts seemed to be out today, even the Box Ghost hadn't attacked the school today, much to his disappointment.

He was dragged around the corner of the school building before colliding with someone on the other side of the wall. Wow, he thought, twice in one day. Danny rubbed his head slightly before looking up to see who his victim had been this time only to gasp in slight surprise.

"S-sorry Violet." He stuttered quickly, trying to act as natural as possible before pushing himself up to his feet and offering a hand to the girl still lying, still a bit befuddled at the sudden run-in with the ghost boy.

Violet looked up, slightly startled at the fact that _Danny _was even here in the first place. At first, seeing Danny nod silently in agreement for them to meet behind the school, she thought he was merely trying to get out of her insisting and pushing the matter more. As soon as she reached the back of the school with shaking knees and a heart beating so fast that Dash would be jealous, she was sure Danny would simply leave campus, taking off so that he didn't have to meet the young super at lunch.

In fact, she had just recently given up, deciding after a mere two minutes that Danny wasn't coming. She had been heading back to the cafeteria, hoping to at least catch Sam or Tucker as long as they actually would listen to her in the first place, when she ran head-to-head with Danny… again.

A small relieved smile crept up on her face. Violet breathed a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in before grabbing Danny's outstretched hands and allowing him to help her up onto her own feet.

"Hey." She offered awkwardly, pushing back a dark strand of hair out of her eye, not knowing exactly where she had planned this conversation to go. All she knew at the time she wrote the note was that she needed to talk to Danny and get this predicament out of the way.

Danny pursed his lips in attempt to smile back, his eyes rolling lazily upon everything other than her eyes until they finally rested o

n their hands, still in each others' grips. Both teens pulled back their arms in a frantic flinch, Danny shoving his deep into his pockets as if to hide them from sight. Violet crossed her own arms across her chest, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Hi." He practically squeaked back. She almost found it funny to see the quirky and giddy ghost boy from the night before, fighting ghosts without a trouble in the world tremble at the sights of a teenage girl. That is, she would've thought it was funny if she hadn't been feeling the same exact thing about him. They were both afraid the other would try to attack at some point.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" He asked, pulling a hand out from the depths of his pockets to rub the back of his neck nervously, barely raising his gaze to meet hers.

Violet nodded. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." She stated, almost smiling at the fact that it came out so casual rather than the jumbled mess in her brain that it had managed to peek its way out of. Seeing that Danny hadn't responded, she continued. "You know, after what happened last night with the ghost blast- I mean the ghosts hurting you and me seeing you change…" That was more of what she had expected to come out.

Danny stifled a laugh, making Violet blush. "That's not what I meant! I meant you and the- the ghost-to-human thing!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just thought that you were going to tell me to leave town or something when… _that _happened." He chucked back, finally meeting her gaze fully.

Violet's face instantly dropped from embarrassed to stunned. "What do you mean 'leave town'?" She asked apprehensively.

Danny's laughing finally died down and he shrugged. "I don't know, most people don't really want me here anyway, I kinda figured you wouldn't destroy me after last night, but would at least warn me to, you know, 'leave and never return' type of deal."

Violet was taken aback by the sudden accusation. He was actually afraid of them? "Did you really think I would've done that?" She asked, slightly hurt by the comment.

Danny's smile faded before he shrugged again, fiddling with the drawstrings to his blue sweatshirt between his fingers as if it held some sudden interest to him. It was then that she realized just how little he actually trusted that she wouldn't have called him out. He was trying to avoid her.

"Danny, I would never. I found out last night that everything was a set-up. Dash and I talked about it and-"

Danny's head snapped up. "Wait, you told them?!" He asked in absolute shock.

Violet shook her head viciously, trying to shake the idea from his head. "No! Dash overheard me and figured it out, he's the only other one who knows and he's on our side." She reassured him.

Danny sighed in relief before looking back up, a single eyebrow raised in question. "Our side?"

Violet smiled and nodded confirmation. "We're going to help you."

_**YAY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I know, kinda boring but it is going to start getting more exciting from here on out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, Dad?" Violet peeked her head around the doorway. Despite calling for her parents countless times throughout the past hour, locating them in the large mansion was proving to be quite a difficult task.

She had already covered the first two floors, scouring for the two missing supers and sighed in exasperation as she neared the next flight of stairs leading to the third level of the large complex. How on Earth did Masters find his way in this house? It was like a maze for goodness sake!

"Maybe they're not here." Suggested Danny's invisible voice. They had agreed that the Incredibles should be told of the ghost boy's secret and now he, in phantom form, floated invisibly beside her. Of course to Violet, he merely seemed like an apparition… ironically. Seeing as though she could still make out the shapes and partial colors of other invisible beings, it felt more like a partially see through boy to her eyes.

"No, we only patrol at night. The Mayor said it was safer this way."

Danny shuddered audibly. "Ugh, I can't believe you have to stay in the same house as that crazed up Fruit loop." He said, causing Violet to snicker to herself.

"Miss Parr?"

"Speak of the devil." Danny murmured, only to receive an elbow in the ribs.

Violet whirled around to find herself face to face with the Mayor of Amity Park, a slightly aggravated sneer painted in the corners of his mouth. "Oh, hi Mr. Masters." She said through gritted teeth. Was he stalking her or something? Why the heck did he always appear when she was walking around the house alone? It was really beginning to creep her out.

Violet's eyes wandered to Danny who was glaring at the man with great intensity. If he was able to shoot laser beams out of his eyes… well let's just say there wouldn't be a Mayor of Amity park anymore.

"How was school?" He asked, raising his cup of tea to his lips and glaring at the girl almost as if interrogating her.

Violet began to inch towards the staircase, grabbing for Danny's arm to lead him along only to see that he was biting his lip as if trying not to burst out shouting and his hands clenched in tight fists. "Oh, the usual school stuff, you know." She said, shrugging nonchalantly, pulling her gaze from the ghost cringing next to her.

Masters raised an eyebrow. "Meet any friends at that school of yours? You know my old college friend has a son who goes there, his name's Fenton… know him?" Danny's glare hardened even further and Violet could hear his teeth gritting together behind his pressed lips.

Violet barely even had time to blink as Vlad shot this out… yup, he was definitely a fruit loop. Regaining her composure, Violet shook her head so fast that she thought it might snap right off of her neck. "Nope, never heard of him before." She lied, wincing as she caught Vlad's almost inaudible disbelieving scoff and the sneer he tried to hide behind another sip of his acidy drink. Danny let out a stifled snort, earning another elbow in the slightly-invisible ribs. Phantom shot her an angry glare before sticking out his tongue childishly at her.

"That's really too bad." Vlad said in a low grumble, bringing Violet back to reality.

She took another step back. "Heh, yeah, too bad. Have you seen my parents?" She asked quickly, wanting nothing more than to change the subject from Danny.

The Mayor's face dropped, obviously angered that his questioning had gotten him nowhere before nodding his head and pointing downward towards the floor. "In the library, I have supplied them with books and newspaper articles on ghost hunting and the ghost menace." He said, his voice saying 'menace' as if it were poisonous and Violet had to stifle a laugh when she saw Danny mimicking his talking, accompanied with crossed eyes and a giddy smirk.

Violet rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. How had she missed the library! It was on the first floor for goodness sake! She shook her head at this and looked back up to Vlad. "Okay thanks." She stuttered out quickly before turning and rushing down the hallway, grabbing Danny's tangible hand and dragging his behind her. Upon reaching the staircase, she turned around expecting for the Mayor to be staring angrily at her only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

Violet shivered as a cold chill raced up her spine. There was no way anyone could move that fast… well maybe Dash. But then where had he disappeared to? The teen felt her heart leap into her throat as a chilling force slammed through her body before disappearing just as suddenly.

"What was that?" She whispered to Danny who was now looking around in a semi-defensive position with Violet still clasping tightly to his hand.

"A ghost, let's just hope Mayor Fruit Loop over there doesn't know what were planning." He whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, curiosity suddenly getting the best of her.

Danny cringed a bit and bit his lip nervously as if deciding whether or not he should tell her before shaking his head. "I'll tell you once we get to your family, okay?" He asked, looking to Violet.

She sighed in defeat. Great, he still didn't trust her. But at least he had actually agreed to come with her and tell her parents and Dash everything that was actually happening and hopefully pull them out of the lie that Vlad had pulled them all under. "Fine, let's get to the library." She said, a earning a slight nod from the ghost.

At last, out of breath and slightly paranoid by the unusual event, Violet slunk into the Library, Danny following close behind and still invisible to everyone else, heaving the doors open with a low grunt to find her parents sitting with their legs crossed in two armchairs, both with a heaping pile of books and newspapers scattered around them.

Two pairs of eyes rose sleepily from their spots on the black and white sheets of paper to see their daughter stumbling into the room looking more frazzled than ever and slightly annoyed. Dash looked up from his position on the floor, setting down his gaming device that Vlad had given him mainly to keep the annoying boy out of his hair.

"About time Vi!" He said mockingly. "What took ya so long? Watching your boyfriend change again?" Danny snorted, making Dash raise an eyebrow before realizing just what… or who was in the room with them while their parents were still stumped by the question.

"What?!" Both Helen and Bob shouted simultaneously, eyes widening and papers flying across the floor as they practically flung themselves out of their chairs.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Dash is just being a pest guys." She assured them, sending a glare as Danny out of the corner of her eyes as he covered his mouth ad practically floated to the ceiling with held in laughter. "But I do need to talk to you about something."

Helen took a deep breath of relief along with her husband who slumped back into his chair. "What's wrong Honey?" She asked.

"Okay, so I'm going to tell you something but you can't interrupt me or attack anything… in fact, just stay in your chairs and don't move." She sputtered out.

Both parents raised a tentative eyebrow and looked at each other with slight fear before settling back into their chairs. Dash had put his gaming system aside and crawled up beside them, bouncing excitedly on his knees, barely able to hold in the rush of exhilaration of a ghost superhero boy was about to join a mission with them… that is if they could convince the elder two Incredibles to believe them and not destroy the boy first.

Violet looked about the room before finally deciding that no one had any intensions of attacking or leaping up from their seats… besides Danny who was slowly backing away and picking at his nails unconsciously. She reached back an arm, touching the boy tentatively on the arm and snapping out of his trance. He shot her a look of pure fear.

She couldn't blame him either, she had been willing to shoot him with her blaster just a day ago and here she was trying to make him show himself, completely vulnerable with nothing but his own powers to the rest of her family… who had come to Amity Park especially to kill him. She gave him a sympathetic look and opened her mouth to whisper something about not having to go through with this when the lights flickered out.

"BEWARE!"

"Oh no." Danny groaned, slapping his hand to his face.

"It is I, the Box Ghost and I have found the second Ghost Portal into this world so that I may destroy all who thrive with the power of cubed containers!" A blue ghost shouted, suddenly appearing behind one of the book shelves. "And I have finally appeared through a portal where the Ghost Boy cannot find me!" He declared, wiggling his fingers lie an old scary-story teller.

"Uh, Boxy?"

The Box Ghost whirled around to face Phantom who had disappeared from Violet's side and had turned visible to float behind the ghost with his arms crossed and a clearly annoyed face plastered on his pale face. "Oh, hey Phantom." The ghost waved nonchalantly over his shoulder before freezing. "Oops."

"Yeah… oops." Danny smiled before pulling a thermos out from behind his back and opening the top. The thermos let out a blinding blue light and when Violet opened her eyes, the Box ghost was gone, leaving Danny smiling awkwardly at the other occupants of the room who had flung themselves into battle stances and were now staring at the ghost boy.

"Heh… hi."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey people! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**I had a CP that I was working on for the past month presentation wise and I had to strip myself of my fanfiction loves to work on it since it's a graduation requirement here in Olympia. But I presented on Friday (AND PASSED 4/4 YAAAAY!) so here's my extra-long chapter to make it up to you guys for being so patient with me!**_

To say that the Parr family (or at least the two adults) were stunned would have been an understatement. Both Mr. and Mrs. Parr had flung themselves in front of their children out of instinct, standing protectively between them and the ghost boy who was looking more and more nervous as the silence wore on.

Surprisingly to both parents, Dash was the first to speak. "WOW!" He shouted, causing everyone including the ghost boy to flinch and also making the menace to drop the canister that had caught the Box ghost in just moments before.

The cylindrical container rolled on the floor, making it easier for Helen to see what exactly it was. "A thermos?" She asked softly, looking at her husband in absolute confusion.

"Fenton thermos." The ghost boy said, startling Helen with his echoing voice that sent shivers up and down her spine. He must've noticed because he lowered to the ground slowly as if to match their heights though it did nothing to calm her nerves. "It um… it catches ghosts." He explained.

"Fenton? " Bob asked confusedly, glaring at the floating white haired boy. "That's the name of the ghost hunting family who gave us all of our equipment. You stole this." He concluded.

The ghost boy's eyes widened and he raised his white gloved hands up defensively in front of his face. "What? No, no it-it's not like that!" He said nervously, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, his green eyes glance darting across the room as if he were looking for someone to support him.

"Guys, wait!" Both parents turned abruptly from the ghost figure and looked startled at their oldest who had grasped to their arms to drag them back from perusing on him. "I need to tell you something. I brought Phantom here." She explained, clutching both arms even tighter as her parents reeled back in shock.

"What!" Helen cried, glaring at the ghost who seemed to look more embarrassed than intimidated at the moment. She grabbed her daughter's hand and slowly pried it away from her arm. "Why would you bring that- that menace here! The MAYOR'S house! The exact person he probably wants to destroy so he can take over the city?"

"Actually I-"

"Shut it!" She snapped, making a snapping motion at the ghost boy, signaling for him to stop talking. The boy's mouth shut with a 'click' and his eyes bugged out about the size of two tennis balls. "What were you thinking Vi?" Helen asked, turning back to Violet who looked nervous and jittery as her hands wound themselves together.

"She wasn't" Helen heard her husband mutter under his breath, catching everyone's attention.

"What?" She asked, looking pointedly at Bob.

"Think about it." He said louder. "The Fentons told us everything about ghost powers, what if she's overshadowed by a clone?" He finished, stealing a quick glance at the ghost boy who looked more confused than ever.

He seemed to perk up, noticing that everyone was now staring at him and smiled nervously, shaking his hands in front of him as if to wave off any accusations made at him. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" He said, reaching a hand up and using the other to make an 'x' across his heart… or what used to be a heart. Did ghost's still have an internal anatomy like humans?

Helen shook this from her thoughts and glared back at her husband. "How do we get rid of it?" She asked.

"WHAT! I just said I didn't do anything!" The ghost boy retorted, hanging his arms below him in defeat with an annoyed glare plastered on his face.

"And that means a lot coming from you, Inviso-bill." Helen sneered.

But the annoyed glare just seemed to worsen as he face-palmed, shaking his head and a thin blush appearing on his discouraged face. "Where the heck did that name even come from?" He muttered to himself.

"Mom, Phantom did nothing to me, if you could just listen to us we can explain everything." Violet-taken-over-by-ghost-clone said in a wavering voice.

"Maybe we can use the thermos to suck it out of her and trap the ghost menace in it for Masters" Bob suggested quietly so that the ghost on the far side of the room couldn't hear.

"Are you even listening to me?" Violet grunted in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, welcome to my life." Phantom cried, throwing both arms up into the air. "Why the heck am I called Inviso-bill? That's the worst name EVER!"

Bob eyed Helen, letting her know he was taking action in his plan and began to move slowly towards the discarded device whilst Phantom ranted on about his 'stupid nickname.'

Her husband's bulking form disappeared from her side, making Helen's eyes flicker from the ghost menace in the room to the now empty spot next to her. Bob had walked over to where the thermos had fallen, revealing their possessed daughter who looked more distraught than usual and had been shoved behind him in a desperate attempt to shield her from the ghost.

Bob had grasped the thermos and as soon as the metal container was lifted from the ground, the cap was flung off and pointed toward their daughter, a blue light flashing brightly over her body. Violet shuddered and shielded her eyes from the light.

Just as Bob was about to cap the thermos, something shaped out from the inside and the Box Ghost from earlier was thrown across the room. He was barely able to stabilize himself so that he wouldn't hit the wall and turned around with his blue arms raised above his head triumphantly.

"HA!" He shouted happily. "I, the Box Ghost, have escaped once again from that cylindrical trap! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled in a semi-evil tone before darting intangibly through the ceiling.

The ghost boy's face was nothing by a disbelieving half-lidded glare that made him look more annoyed than he had been with the name 'Inviso-bill.' "Aaaaand he's out again. You know I'm the one that has to go get him again right?" He stated flatly, as if the thermos that was now pointing in his direction was no threat whatsoever compared to the annoyance of the Box Ghost.

"Helen." Bob said quietly, grabbing his wife's attention. "He didn't possess Violet." He said in disbelief, looking at the thermos and shaking it as if inspecting the contents just to make sure.

"Told ya." Both Violet and Phantom said simultaneously. Both parents shot glares at the ghost, causing him to shrink away the slightest bit and raised up from the floor a few inches to ensure the distance between them was a safe one.

Violet took the moment to brush past her mother and father with quickening steps so that neither one could grab her, stepping towards the ghost boy defensively. The only problem was that her defensive stance was faced the wrong way. Her lips were drawn in a firm frown and her eyes set determinedly on her family.

"Violet?" Helen asked, reaching foreword ever so slowly to grab her daughter away from the ghost menace when something else shifted by her and the next thing she knew, Dash had joined his sister next to the ghost boy who merely stared at the shorter boy in shock. "What?" She whispered in confusion.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Helen and Bob both shouted at the same time, absolutely horrified at the fact that both of their children were defending the monster. For all they knew, Jack-Jack would run off to live with a revived Syndrome next. It sure made more sense than this mess.

"Phantom isn't evil. This entire thing was a set-up by Mr. Masters to get rid of him." Violet explained, jabbing her thumb toward the ghost behind her. "The town HERO." She finished, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hero?' Helen asked skeptically. "And why on earth would Mr. Masters, the mayor and the man being constantly threatened by this ghost menace be setting us up. He just wants a safer town." She concluded.

"That's exactly what I want." The Ghost butted in, floating higher up in false hope that the older two in the room would actually believe a word he said. "I capture the evil ghosts out in Amity Park night and day and send them back to the ghost zone." He said, pointing at the thermos in bob's hand.

"Then why would the Mayor want us to capture you?" Helen asked, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow pointedly at the boy.

"Because… he's evil." He said, eyes darting across the room and his voice drawing out of the 'because' as if he were about to say something else.

"How so?" Bob asked, joining in the banter from one side of the room to the other.

"I- I can't tell you." He replied, head hanging in defeat.

"Why not?"

"The ghost boy looked up, green eyes blazing through his parted white hair that had hung low in front of his face. "He made me promise not to tell anybody that- I can't." He said, shaking his head sorrowfully.

"Sorry for what? That you can't tell the truth?" Helen jabbed.

The boy's head flung up and his green eyes seemed to glow even brighter than she could have ever thought possible. "I'm not lying. I'm trying to help you by telling you that the mayor is evil and is USING you. I just can't tell you why or he'll-" His expression fell to a horrified and slightly relieved gaze as if he had just caught himself at the end of his rant.

"He'll what?" She pressed on, suddenly feeling a throb of guilt welling in her chest. What had the Mayor threatened a GHOST with? Did he really have something that important to hold against him?

The boy opened his mouth to say something when he was flung across the room. Helen whirled around to see two green Vultures with red fez's smiling creepily at her while a third had Phantom pinned to the wall with one of its razor sharp claws pinning an arm so that he could not escape.

"Or he'll tell everyone about this little secret." The old vulture holding Phantom cackled, finishing the ghost boy's sentence for him. The ghost's eye widened and he began tugging frantically against the claw holding him in place but was stopped when the vulture used the other set of long claws to pull out what looked like a glowing tazer and stabbed it deep into his belly.

The ghost's face was blank at first before a loud gurgled cry emanated from his mouth and electricity racked his body. The Vulture let go of the boy's arm, letting him slump to the floor in pain. Helen's maternal instinct kicked in instantly and before she knew it, she was hurtling herself across the room and standing at the ghost boy's side as his body racked with shudders and green sparks leapt up from his skin. She reached forward when a bright white ring formed around his waist, causing Helen to stumble back a bit in shock.

A bright flash illuminated the entire room as the ring split into two and passed in opposite directions, transforming his ghostly attire into that of a normal teenage boy and dying his snow white hair a dark raven color. His eyes were clenched shut, but as soon as the transformation had completed itself and the sparks stopped racing across his pale skin, they fluttered open to reveal baby blue.

"Danny!" Violet cried.

…

"Bratty teenagers." Vlad grumbled to himself as he shoved the door to his personal lab open with a slam. He had just stomped there from his recent conversation with the Violet girl and had gotten absolutely nothing out of it, not even information about the people she had met at the school. Vlad was sure he had scheduled them to at least have three classes together, hoping she would at least catch on to SOMETHING! But she remained just as oblivious to the boy's constant bathroom use and disappearances as everyone else in that blasted town was.

"MROW!" Vlad's Puffy fat cat meowed before leaping onto the distraught man's lap. "How could they not have a single lead yet?" Vlad asked Maddie, stroking her fur down with one hand and rubbing his right temple with the other. "They're the Incredibles for pity's sake, have they really found NOTHING on that ghost brat?"

Vlad sighed, pulling up the keyboard to his holographic computer screen (for once ignoring the holograph of Maddie Fenton) and typing away at the keys until a camera screen popped up. He just wanted to see how the research he had sent them on had been coming along, hoping that his newspaper clippings of Phantom and lists of powers of ghosts had dropped enough hints. What he was not expecting was for the brat to be on screen as well.

"WHAT!" He cried, spilling the hot tea that had been clutched in his hand onto Maddie's fur. The cat growled and hissed before leaping off of her master's lap and trotting away. "What is that little ecto-brat doing in my mansion?" He asked before pressing another key and turning the sound on.

_"Phantom isn't evil. This entire thing was a set-up by Mr. Masters to get rid of him. The town HERO."_ The teenage girl exclaimed, standing in front of Danny protectively.

Vlad shook angrily. No wonder the girl was so skittish earlier, she was hiding that nuisance! He had told her the truth and now she was taking his side. "Great, just what I need." He grumbled to himself.

_"Hero?'_ Mrs. Parr asked incredulously_. "And why on earth would Mr. Masters, the mayor and the man being constantly threatened by this ghost menace be setting us up. He just wants a safer town."_ Vlad smiled, glad that he hadn't lost all of his believers. Now all he had to do was make sure that they didn't change sides as the children obviously had.

_"That's exactly what I want." _Daniel jumped in, making Vlad sneer. _"I capture the evil ghosts out in Amity Park night and day and send them back to the ghost zone_

_"Then why would the Mayor want us to capture you?"_ Mrs. Parr asked.

_"Because… he's evil."_ Vlad growled under his breath. That boy had come so close to telling the Incredibles that he was Vlad Plasmius.

_"How so?"_ Mr. Incredible asked.

_"I- I can't tell you."_ Daniel replied.

_ "Why not?"_

_"He made me promise not to tell anybody that- I can't."_ Daniel finished softly. Vlad had had enough, it was just one more slip up before that brat told the world his secret. He reached over and slammed his hand hard on a red button.

The metal doors opened behind him that led to the ghost zone. He didn't need to turn around to know that the three elder vultures had flocked inside. "Take this, and get the boy before he ruins everything!" He spat flinging the Plasmius-maximus over to them. One of them reached up and caught the device in its talons and nodded before the three took off intangibly through the ceiling.

_"Sorry for what? That you can't tell the truth?"_ The conversation continued in the background and Vlad turned to look at the screen once again.

_ "I'm not lying. I'm trying to help you by telling you that the mayor is evil and is USING you. I just can't tell you why or he'll-"_ The boy stumbled over his words defensively and Vlad growled again at the slip up. Luckily, that would be taken care of soon enough.

_"He'll what?"_ Mrs. Parr pressed.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when the vulture holding the device slammed into him, pinning his to the wall by the wrist with one of its taloned feet and jabbing the Plasmius-Maximums into the boy's stomach with the other. The boy cried out, falling limply to the ground as the ghost Vulture released him.

Vlad smiled happily, tapping his fingers together in anticipation. "That should show you to let out little secret slip Daniel." He chuckled as the white rings passed over the boy's body.


End file.
